Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck (simply known as Scheck) is the main antagonist of [http://Hey Hey Arnold!: The Movie]. He is the German American CEO of Future Tech Industries, a corporation that bought up and attempted to tear down Arnold's neighborhood. He was voiced by Paul Sorvino who also played Rotti Largo. History He is the direct descendant of Archibald Von Scheck, the British colonial governor of Hillwood area during the Tomato Incident. Nick Vermicelli directly answers to him. He was also mentioned in the chapter book, "Arnold for President", where Helga manages to get his help to build a skateboard ramp at PS 118. Generally, Scheck is considered the most evil character in the series. While Scheck appears to be a nice if somewhat weaselly developer at first, he is eventually revealed to be downright cruel. He wants to tear down Arnold's neighborhood and build a shopping mall over it because a historical incident occurred there that sullied his family name. While definitely corrupt, that's not really that bad in itself. But, stealing and later burning the document declaring the neighborhood a historic landmark, trying to stop a bus - with children on it - by ordering the overpass they are driving on blown up, and being completely willing to run down a crowd of people, including children, with his car crosses the line. Role in the film Scheck is the head of moving realtor company "Future Tech Industries" and wants to build a mall in Arnold's neighborhood and places a huge screen called the "Scheckivision" counting down the days till demolition. He keeps a document that declares it a landmark hide in filing cabinet. When Arnold and Gerald confront Scheck of having the document that declares the neighborhood a landmark he denies having it and kicks the boys out of his office. The boys soon realize Scheck is lying and eventually manage to steal the key to the cabinet from Nick Vermicelli. When Vermicelli notices the key is gone, he alerts Scheck. Arnold and Gerald infiltrate FTi and locate the vault, only to find the document missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing down Arnold's neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying the Scheck name. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Arnold and Gerald. They manage to get away, and are sure that they have failed, until Deep Voice (later revealed to be Helga) convinces Arnold to obtain FTI security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document, which Arnold does. When Scheck sees the kids escaping with the footage of him burning the document and boarding Bus #13, he roars with rage and phones Nick to stop the children before taking the chase. Scheck orders Nick to blow the overpass but the bus manages to jump the hole. Arnold eventually shows the workers & residence the footage. Mayor Dixie declares it national to everyone's delight. Just then, Scheck arrives in his car demanding his workers to demolish the neighborhood, but they refuse, angrily pointing to the evidence on the screen. The angry crowd then march at him, forcing Scheck to reenter his car. When Scheck sees Arnold and Gerald right in front of him, he tries to mow them down, only to discover that Arnold's Grandma Gertie has stripped his car of its tires. Scheck is then arrested for his crimes. Trivia * Closeups reveal that he actually has green eyes. * He is remarkably similar to Stan Smith from American Dad!. However, Hey Arnold!: The Movie is three years older than American Dad!. * He crossed the Moral Event Horizon (or at least tried to) when he attempted to run over Arnold and Gerald; however, his tires where stolen and he was unable to do so. * Although he is the main antagonist of the first movie of the series, he isn't more evil than his successor, La Sombra. Gallery The Mayor approves Scheck's project.png|The Mayor giving Scheck full approval of his mall plex project Change is good.png|"Let me assure you; Change is good." Scheckvision Jumbotron.png|"It is time for a new world. Out with the old, in with the new, I've seen the future. And it's Future Tech Industries." Scheck singing Life is just a bowl of cherries.png|Scheck singing "Life is just a bowl of cherries..." Sir? Sir? Yes sir? Is that all you can say?!.png|"Sir?! Sir? Sir?" Yes sir?! Is that all you can say?!" Arnold & Gerald confronting scheck in his office.png|Arnold and Gerald confront Scheck in his office of having the document, which he denies having. Scheck with his guards.png|"Well, here you are back again. After I patiently explained that your mission is completely hopeless. It still is, though I'm less inclined to entertain you after you broke into my building for the second time. Did you think you could get away with this?" Scheck confronts Arnold & Gerald.png|Scheck confronting Arnold and Gerald revealing his true intentions of bulldozing their neighborhood Sheck grinning evilly.png|Scheck's Evil Grin Scheck pulls out the document and a lighter .png|"Unfortunately, like your little plan, the document's about to go up in smoke." Scheck burning the document.png|Scheck burning the document declaring the neighborhood a National Landmark Scheck roaring with rage.png|Scheck roaring with rage upon seeing the kids escape with the footage of him burning the document Scheck phones Vermicelli to stop the kids.png|"Nick, that football-headed kid and his little pals have a copy of the document on video tape, and they're heading uptown with it on City Bus #13. GET 'EM!" Scheck following the bus the kids are in.png|"You take the high road and I'll take the low road!" (laughs evilly) Scheck orders his workers to destroy the neighborhood but they refuse.png|"It's AFTER 7:00! What are you idiots waiting for?! KNOCK IT DOWN!" Scheck sees the footage on the screen of him burning the document.png|Scheck looking up to see the jumbo screen showing the footage him burning the document I'm too late.png|Scheck now knowing he's too late as he sees the angry crowd marching at him. Scheck attempting to run over Arnold and Gerald.png|Scheck attempting to run over Arnold and Gerald... Scheck to sees Arnold's grandma has stripped his car of its tires.png|...only to discover that Arnold's grandma stripped his car of its tires. Scheck arrested.png|"I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling football-head, the kid with the weird stack of hair, and that brat with the one eyebrow!" Scheck face slam.png|Scheck's defeat Category:Hey Arnold! Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:Evil from the past Category:Greedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mental Illness Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Old Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Comedy Villains